The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duetiswelav’.
The new Osteospermum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Osteospermum plants with uniformly mounded plant habit and numerous attractive inflorescences.
The new Osteospermum plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in July, 2004 of a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number Q02-0016-005, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number F-1906-015, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.